Flavor of The Week
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: The title pretty much sats it all. Song fic for Clu and Fi!!! Don't you love them as a couple????


Disclaim: I don't own the show or the song ( Flavor of The Week by American Hi Fi

Disclaim: I don't own the show or the song ( Flavor of The Week by American Hi Fi.) I hope you like, cause I'm working on a sequel. Enjoy.

She paints her nails

And she don't know

He's got her best friend on the phone

She'll wash her her

His dirty clothes are all he gives to her

And he's got posters on the wall

Of all the girls he wish she was

And he means everything to her

Her boyfriend

He don't know

Anything about her

He's too stoned

Nintendo

I wish that i could make her see

She's just the flavor of the week

It's friday night

She's all alone

He's a million miles away

And she's dressed to kill

The TV's on

He's connected to the sound

And he's got pictures on the wall

Of all the girls he's loved before

And she knows all his favortie songs

Her boyfriend

He don't know

Anything about her

He's too stoned

Nintendo

I wish that i could make her see

She's just the flavor of the week

Her boyfriend

He don't know

Anything about her

He's too stoned

He's too sonted

He's too stoned

He's too stoned

Her boyfriend

He don't know

Anything about her, needs

Too stoned

Nintendo

I wish that i could make her see

She's just the flavor of the week

Yeah she's just the flavor of the week

She makes me weak

Clu sighed and turned off the radio. Why did he have to go to that mall to buy Fi's birthday present?

" You ok, Clu?" Fi asked.

' Fine, except for the fact I just found out your boyfriend is two timing jerk.' Clu thought. He looked at Fi. " Uh, nothing, just a bit preoccupied over something I saw at the mall."

" Ok." Fi said. She looked back down at her laptop and smiled.

' Why'd I have to see him ith that other girl?' Clu thought. He looked at Fi who was looking at her watch.

" Ooh, gotta get ready for my date." Fi said standing up. She walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later and held up a couple shirts. " Which one?"

" Black." Clu said. " Fi, I really need to tell you something."

" Can it wait?" Fi asked looking at her watch.

" Not really." Clu said.

" Then talk." Fi said sitting down.

" Um, see... Well, what do you want for your birthday?" Clu asked chickening out.

Fi gave him a weird look. " Ok, I don't see why that couldn't wait, but you don't have to give me anything. But if you really want to... I'm not gonna stop you."

Fi smiled at Clu and walked out of the room.

" How do I look?" Fi asked going into the guys' room.

" Bad, really bad." Jack answered not looking up from his comic.

Fi rolled her eyes and looked at Carey and Clu.

Carey nodded, not really looking at her.

Fi looked at Clu and raised an eyebrow.

" You look fine." Clu said.

" Thanks." Fi said walking out of the room. " Now I have to change."

" Why?" Carey asked.

" Because I got a bad, a nod and a fine." Fi called walking down the hall.

A few minutes later she came back.

" Better?" Fi asked.

" Great." Carey said.

" Perfect ten." Clu added.

" Lame." Jack said.

" Thanks, Jack. I appreciate that." Fi said sarcastically. " Do I really look ok?"

" Fi, you look..." Carey started.

" Fi! Craig's here!" Annie shouted.

Clu ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to go punch the guy out.

Fi turned around and walked out of the room.

" Jealous?" Carey asked Clu.

" No." Clu answered lamely.

Jack looked at Clu. " Do you have a crush on Fi?"

" No." Clu repeated nodding.

Carey laughed. Jack shook his head in disbelief and looked back at the comic.

" Ok, is it just me or is Craig kinda weird?" Annie asked from the doorway.

Clu mumbled something under his breath.

" What was that?" Annie asked.

" Clu's just jealous." Jack said.

" I'm not jealous." Clu said, defensively. " Ever heard that song Flavor of the Week?"

Jack and Carey looked confused.

Annie widened her eyes, " You mean Craig's chating on Fi?"

Clu nodded.

" Wait a minute, how do you know?" Jack asked.

" I saw him at the mall with another girl." Clu answered.

" Whoa, when are you gonna tell her?" Carey asked.

" I'm not." Clu said. " If one of you..."

" No!" They all shouted.

" You're the one that saw it." Annie pointed out.

" Um, is there some huge secret that I'm not in on?" Fi asked.

It was that night and they were all watching a movie.

" No." Clu said, quickly.

Fi looked at him. She could tell he was hiding something. " Clu, you are a very bad liar. What's up with you guys?"

They all exchanged looks. " Nothing."

" Ok, Fi, I really am beginning to think that your friends and brother don't like me." Craig said.

" Jack doesn't like anybody I go out with. And I don't know what's up with the others. They've been 

acting really weird the last couple of days." Fi said. " Just give them some time."

" Clu, tell me what is going on, right now." Fi demanded.

" Nothing is going on." Clu lied.

" Can you look me in the eyes and say that?" Fi asked.

Clu avoided her eyes.

" Well, that's a definite no." Fi said. " So what's going on?"

" Ok. See, I, well..." Clu started.

" Clu, you're mumbling." Fi said.

" Craig is a liar." Clu said not looking her in the eyes.

" What?" Fi asked.

" I saw him at the mall with another girl." Clu continued.

" Liar!" Fi shouted.

" Me?" Clu asked.

Fi stormed out of the room and then the bus.

" Fi!" Clu called after her. " Fiona!"

" Troubles?" Carey asked.

" No, I'm doing just great except I just lost my best friend." Clu said.

' I can't believe this.' Fi thought to herself walking to the food court of the mall. ' Why would Clu say something like that?'

She saw Craig sitting alone at a table and walked over.

" Craig, hi." Fi said.

Craig looked up in shock. " Wh..What are you doing here?"

" Well, it's a mall, there's stores... you do the math." Fi said. " Plus, Clu and I got into a little fight."

" Uh, huh." Craig said looking around nervously.

" Sorry 'bout that, Craig. I had to take that call." A girl said from behind. She looked at Fi. " Who are you?"

" Who are you?" Fi asked. They both looked at Craig.

" Uh... well this is cozy." Craig muttered.

" Oh my... Clu was right." Fi said. " You are... ugh!"

Fi turned on her heel and started to walk away.

" Fi, wait..." Craig said.

Fi turned around. " Ok, now's time for your clever defense... Make it quick, I don't have all day."

Craig widened his eyes in surprise. He definately hadn't been expecting her to be so witty. " Well, I'm, uh, sorry."

" Sorry?" Fi asked. " Right and that's magically gonna heal everything."

Fi turned back around and walked away, Craig watching behind her.

Clu knocked on the door.

Fi remained silent and through another dart at the dartboard which now had a picture of Craig.

Clu opened the door and ducked as a dart flew over his head and into the wall in the hallway.

" Well, I knew you were mad, but you don't have to kill me..." Clu started.

" You were right." Fi cut in.

Clu sat down next to her. " I wish I wasn't."

" Yeah right, Clu. You love being right." Fi said.

" Yeah, but I don't like seeing you upset." Clu said. " Cause when you're upset I miss that famous Fiona Phillips smile."

Fi blushed and shook her head. " Clu, you totally and completely crazy."

" Why's that?" Clu asked.

Fi shrugged and threw another dart at the wall. " You're getting blamed for that."

" What?" Clu asked.

" It's the least you can do." Fi said not smiling at all.

" Fine." Clu said. He wrapped his arm around Fi. " I really am sorry."

" Me too." Fi said. " Did everybody know?"

" Yeah, pretty much." Clu said. " They didn't actually see it, but they did know."

" Oh." Fi said.

" So, did you tell him off?" Clu asked.

" Yeah right." Fi said. " I wanted to, but I was afraid I'd breakdown. And no way am I ever gonna let a guy see me cry."

" I've seen you cry." Clu pointed out.

" Well, you're different." Fi said. " You're my best friend and I trust you. And I know you'll never keep anything from me... again." 

Clu looked away.

" What?" Fi asked.

" Nothing." Clu said looking back at her. " Just trying to, uh, figure out the perfect birthday present."

" Liar." Fi said.

" So, do you want me to go over to Craig's and beat him up or something?" Clu asked.

" Yeah, sure. Go right ahead. But I get to watch." Fi smiled slightly.

" Oh, I saw that smile." Clu said.

Fi turned her head away.

Clu turned her head to face his.

Fi rolled her eyes and smiled. " So what are you hiding?"

" Wouldn't you like to know?" Clu asked.

" I think you owe it to me." Fi pointed out.

" You're gonna use this against me for the rest of your life, aren't you?" Clu asked.

Fi smiled mischievously.

Clu laughed and pushed the hair away from Fi's eyes. He looked into her eyes and leaned in and kissed her.

Fi widened her eyes in surprise. ' Did that really just happen?'

" Ok, I really don't know why... I mean, I didn't mean... I mean, sorry." Clu mumbled. Fi continued o just look at him in surprise. " Ok, then I'll be going."

Clu walked out of the room passing Annie on the way. 

" Watch it, Clu." Annie complained as Clu bumped into her. Annie walked into the room and saw Fi's state of shock. " I assume he told you?"

" Uh, huh." Fi answered nodding slightly.

" Are you ok?" Annie asked.

" Absolutely perfect." Fi nswered, walking out of the room.

Annie watched after her with a weird look on her face.

" Clu, we need to talk." Fi said going into the guys' room.

" I don't think so." Clu answered looking at his comic.

" I do." Fi grabbed the comic from him and sat down.

" Hey, I was just getting to the good part." Clu complained.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. That can wait." Fi smiled.

Clu looked away.

" Hey, where's tha famous Clu Bell smile?" Fi asked.

" Are you mocking me?" Clu asked looking at her, smiling.

" Maybe." Fi answered. " Wanna do something about it?"

" Yeah, but I don't have a squirtgun or water balloon, so..." Clu started.

Fi nodded, " Of course. So, I was thinking, for my birthday party, Craig was going to be my date, but, well... So I need a date and I can't think of anyone better than you."

" Wait a minute, are you asking me out?" Clu asked.

Fi thought for a minute. " Yeah, I guess I am."

" Well, I think I'm supposed to do the asking." Clu said.

" Well, go right ahead Romeo." Fi said smiling.

Clu laughed. " Fiona Phillips, would you let me be your date to your party?" Clu asked seriously. " And might I add just how beautiful you look."

" Flattery will get you everywhere, Cluett Bell." Fi smiled. " And yes, I would love for you to be my date."

" Ok, this is the best birthday party ever." Fi said smiling at Clu.

" You're not even the least bit upset about Craig?" Clu asked.

" Craig who?" Fi asked.

" Exactly." Clu said laughing. You know, I always wanted to go out with a sixteen year old."

" Really?" Fi asked.

" Yeah, although at that time I was fourteen and had a thing for older women, but..." Clu trailed off.

" So now you're going for the younger women?" Fi asked.

Clu shrugged. " Well, I guess so."

Fi smiled. " Good."

" Who said anything about you?" Clu asked.

Fi stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyes at him.

" Oh stop that. I was talking about you." Clu said.

From the other side of the yard, Annie and Carey were watching. 

" They make such a cute couple." Annie said.

" Yeah." Carey agreed. " Uh, oh. Here comes trouble..."

" Fi." A guy said from behind.

Fi turned around and stopped smiling. " What are you doing here, Craig?"

" Well, you never uninvited me." Craig pointed out. " Plus we have to talk." He looked at Clu. " Alone."

" Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Clu." Fi said. " You have one minute."

" Look, that girl, she was an ex-girlfriend. She meant nothing. Absolutely nothing and I really like you. We should try to at least work things out." Craig said.

" Yeah, maybe you're right." Fi said. Clu looked at her in shock. " Let me get you some punch."

Fi got a cup of punch and poured it over his head.

" You know, I think I'll do the same." Clu punched him.

Ned came over and looked at his son. " What's going on?"

" It's ok, Mr. B. These guys were just playing around." Fi looked at Craig. " Right?"

Craig nodded and walked away defeated.

Ned walked away.

" Thanks." Clu said.

" No problem. You can't lie anyways." Fi said.

" Good point." Clu said. " So, I was thinking, there are only a few weeks till I go back to college so..."

Fi nodded. " Clu, just shut up and kiss me."

The End!!


End file.
